


There's Something About You

by Slutinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, but also dark thiam shit, cute thiam shit, yet another thiam crack fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slutinski/pseuds/Slutinski
Summary: After learning of his failing grade in Senior English, Theo is forced to sign up at the tutoring center, where an intellectual yet impulsive Liam Dunbar who hates his guts threatens to ruin his life.Just great.Warnings for lots of profanity, laughter, dark humor, and meme-filled arguments.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	There's Something About You

Author’s Note: It’s been a while. I’ve been wanting to write this one for a little while now, and who better to write about than the dysfunctional yet addicting ship that is Thiam. Buckle your seatbelts, everyone.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“What do you mean a fifty-six?!” Theo said through gritted teeth at his Senior English teacher, Ms. Jennifer Blake. 

“It means, Theo,” she said as she set her glasses down on her desk planner, “that you are failing my class, on your third semester of senior year.”

This can’t be happening. Not to Theo. He was the star athlete on the lacrosse team. There’s no way Coach is going to let him play if he finds out he’s failing English, of all subjects.

“How am I supposed to bring that up in one quarter?” He pleaded.

“I recommend signing up at the tutoring center,” Ms. Blake said unwaveringly as she fished out her Post-It Note stack and a pen. “You are to meet with a tutor twice a week to tutor you on your assignments and I expect you to follow this new schedule.” She tore the piece of paper after writing it all down, along with her signature, and gave it to Theo. “I advise you to take this seriously, Theo. Not one student has failed my class. Don’t be the first.”

And with that, Theo stormed out of the classroom and barged into the boys’ locker room, yelling all sorts of curse words and slamming his locker door shut.

He was flunking, a harsh reality Theo was having difficulty accepting. What’s worse is that someone had to tell him verbally that he was flunking. “God, this fucking sucks big time,” he whispered to himself. If he doesn’t go get a tutor, Ms. Blake was sure to fail him and, worse, Coach could bench him for the rest of the season.

Blowing air through his nose in an act of distaste, he stormed out of the locker room and searched for the wing of the school where the tutoring center was located. He made no eye contact with anyone, not even his teammates as he passed them by in the halls. He didn’t want anyone to know where he was going; it was embarrassing enough.

He stopped at the metal door with red words printed above the door “Tutoring Center”. Turning the knob and hearing the creak of the door couldn’t have made Theo’s entrance even more dramatic. The front desk student lifted her gaze and blinked as if she wasn’t believing what she was seeing.

“Uh, hello,” she said with a shaky tone, “welcome to the tutoring center. Do you have an appointment?”

Theo walked up to the counter and gave the paper to the girl, who he saw on her name tag was Kira.

“I don’t know,” Theo said, annoyance etched in his tone. “I was just sent here by Ms. Blake, said I needed a tutor, and here I am.”

“Oh, so this is your first time,” Kira said, as if to gather that fact collectively. “I’ll check the system on who’s available to assist you.”

Theo didn’t say anything other than looking around the room to see some random people sitting together in pairs at each table. He had no idea this place existed. He never thought he was dumb enough to even set foot in this room. Figures that karma was a real bitch.

“Oh,” he heard Kira say. It caught Theo’s attention.

“What do you mean ‘oh’?” He questioned with a pointed look.

“Oh nothing! I found just the person,” she responded with assurance, nervousness present in her voice. “Let me go get him right now! Just wait here.”

Kira disappeared into another room behind the counter, which Theo assumed was probably meant for staff and student volunteers. The door was left open by a crack.

“Are you fucking serious, Kira,” he heard a voice coming from inside, followed by a plethora of apologies and a bit of argumentative exchange of words.

There was a moment of silence before she came out to the counter with the same nervous smile again. “He’ll be with you in a moment.”

“He?” Theo questioned again, brows furrowed in confusion. “What, there’s no girl tutors available?”

“I’m sorry, Theo, but they’re all booked for the rest of the week with other students. But I promise you, he’s one of the best we have.”

“And who might that be?”

The door opened up and Theo reveled in agony as Liam Dunbar came out from the back room, a disgusted look written all over his face. “Let’s just get this over with,” Liam mumbled and brushed past Theo to an empty table, a pen and notebook being slammed on the table.

“Haven’t seen you in a while, Dunbar,” Theo teased as he sat down next to him. “What, did I scare you into hiding?”

Liam pursed his lips, his leg shaking out of habit. Theo was amused that he got under Liam’s skin. “I swear to god, Theo,” Liam said through gritted teeth. “If you make this hell for me, I’ll make you regret ever stepping foot in here.”

Theo grinned. “Oh, I’m so scared. I’ll be your best student, Dunbar-san.”

Liam pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned in frustration. Theo chuckled as Liam sighed, opening his empty notebook.

“Just take out your fucking homework and let me see it.”

And Theo obliged.

~*~*~*~*~

“For the last time, Theo,” Liam said, holding his composure together, “the word ‘fuck’ is not a proper interjection.”

“It is in Urban Dictionary,” he argued with certainty.

“This is Senior English, not the internet. You wanna pass? Listen to what I’m telling you.”

Theo cackled. “So hostile.”

Liam didn’t comment, which slightly tilted Theo. He wondered if it was the atmosphere and area that kept Liam at bay. For all Theo could remember, Liam’s temper was much worse a few years ago, and Theo knew it after what had happened back then. He wondered if something happened between then and now that made Liam seem off to him.

Liam rubbed his temples in frustration as he continued reading Theo’s narrative essay, which contained a considerable amount of curse words not meant to be published on an English paper. He watched as Liam made strikethroughs and comments beside each paragraph in red ink. As if Ms. Blake’s markings weren’t enough, Liam had to add fuel to the fire.

“You know you keep on writing more things and I won’t even be able to read the essay,” Theo commented.

“Shut up, it’s for your own good,” Liam retorted.

After what seemed like forever, Liam returned Theo’s paper. He couldn’t even recognize it with all the writing and editorial marks. Theo held it up and stared at it blankly. “Yeah, I’m not rewriting this paper.”

“Well you’re gonna have to if you wanna pass this assignment,” Liam said matter-of-factly, leaning back with his arms crossed.

“I have an idea!” Theo said as a light bulb went off in his head. “You’re gonna write it for me.”

Liam shot a look of disgust as if Theo just asked him to marry him. “And why the hell would I consider doing that?”

“Because one, I’ll pay you to do it, and two, I’m Theo Raeken.”

“Get the fuck out of here,” Liam tossed at Theo. “I don’t care if pigs fall from the sky and you gave me their wings. There’s no way in hell I’m doing someone else’s work. You want the grade? Work for it.”

Liam stood up from his chair, the scraping of metal against vinyl flooring echoing off the walls and catching the attention of a few of the other tutoring pairs in the room.

“Session’s over,” he heard Liam announce to Kira before storming back into the staff room. Theo furrowed his brows over the exchange and watched as Kira noticed she was staring at him before continuing her task behind the computer screen.

“Fine! I don’t need you or this place anyway,” Theo yelled back at the shorter boy before he disappeared.

Fucking asshole, Theo thought to himself as he averted his gaze back to the red inked words on the paper. It was like having someone jotting down ‘you’re dumb’ and handing it to you in formal written writing. This paper became the bane of his existence, but he knew he would eventually have to deal with this.

Just not now. He remembered he had lacrosse practice and the clock just about hit the mark to dismiss students for the day.

He stood from his seat as the bell rang for dismissal and shoved the crumpled papers into his bag as he exited the tutoring center, probably the last time he’d ever set foot in that place. He’ll just have to do this on his own. Fuck Liam, Theo didn’t need him. He’s Theo Raeken, this was nothing more than a little challenge.

He’ll show Liam what intelligence really looks like.

Author’s Note: I felt like that was a good way to end the first chapter, so I hope you guys liked it! Anyone else on lockdown for the COVID-19 pandemic?


End file.
